


Over Coffee ☕

by HopePotter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Stress, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopePotter/pseuds/HopePotter
Summary: Peter goes into a coffee shop intending to have a pity party and work.What he doesn't expect, was to spill the secrets he's kept for years to a stranger with a metal arm over a medium sized 'My Life Is Falling Apart'.Well, at least the drink was good.





	1. Drink It All Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post from pinterest:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d4/45/8c/d4458c86809caf04fe38dae4a2ae550d.jpg
> 
> Hey guys! I don't know about you, but I love Bucky and Peter as friends. I've been wanting to make this forever and now I'm in class, giving you more angst.
> 
> My other fanfic will be updated in a couple of weeks, so dw!
> 
> *Tw for mentions of self harm*
> 
> Anyways, this is your cliche coffee shop fanfic with a twist. Enjoy!
> 
> ~Hope <3

It had started off with luck. And not the good type either. Parker luck. And Peter just happened to be a Parker.

_What a great day, the sky is dark like me, I'm being pelted by rain, which is amazing considering the fact that im only wearing sweatpants, and jean jackets atop a t-shirt, and I only have a 5 dollar bill to spare._

These thoughts filled his head as he walked into a nearby cafe, called 'Im Not A Morning Person'. He visited it when he was stressed or if he was having a bad day.

It looked like it came straight out of a fairytale, with it's carpet flooring and fairy lights, as well as couches, pillows and beanbags scattered in a picturesque manner. Not only that, but they had bookshelves on one side of the four walls encasing the heavenly shop. He took MJ there once. She _loved_ it. Ever since, they studied here for tests and finals with Ned. The only hot beverage they got for those times was the 'Im studying for finals', which was a drink that had coffee and a _ton_ of espresso shots.

MJ still drinks it. In fact, he and Ned concluded that she was approximately 70% caffeine. Their proof?

She _always_ had a cup of coffee in her hand.

Thinking about this, he made his way to the barista. He was a kid, around his age it seemed; he was wearing a nametag that read 'Sam'.

Sam looked at him and smiled shyly.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Peter smiled back. "Can I get a 'My Life Is Falling Apart'? In a Medium?"

Sam raised an eyebrow as he wrote it down. "Sure, everything alright?"

Peter was taken aback at the abrupt question. He chuckled nervously.

"Ha um yea everythings fine. Just school."

"Yea I get it man, school drowns you in homework and then expects you to get over 4 hours of sleep."

"Wow what a mood. I'm Peter by the way. Peter Parker."

"Well nice to meet you Parker, your total is $2.50 and your drink is on the right. Have a great day!"

"Thanks, you too."

He gave his money to Sam, took the change, then walked and grabbed his cold drink with caramel syrup, espresso, and something in it that just makes you feel so calm. He looked around. _Ugh._

All the booths were taken except for a table for two. _Well he couldn't just walk in the rain. He'd just sit and hope everyone had the common sense to stay away._

He sat down and winced at the scraping noise his chair made. _Your so stupid. Everyone thinks your annoying_ _. Why did you sit down?_ His face flushed red as he sat and had a staring contest with his drink. 

Spoiler Alert: It won.

He played with the rubber bands on his wrist, until he gave up trying to punish himself. _A blade was better. But were not relapsing today._

He took out his notebook from his bag and started on some math homework. He sighed. _This was gonna be a long day._

He had just finished his math homework and was going to start his English when it happened. Some middle-aged man sporting long black coffee coloured hair in a man bun and a beard, along with- _was that a metal arm?_ Came up to his table; also holding a 'My Life Is Falling Apart' drink. _Wonder if he's okay. Or if it's just the flavour._

The man looked at him with an apologetic smile. Peter smiled back.

"Um..hey, can I join you? All the other tables are full and I don't fancy being a popsicle today."

And, since he was nice, ( _how unfortunate really)_ Peter agreed.

"Yea, of course, don't worry about it, I'm not sure any of us want to go home in that weather."

_Wrong move on his part._

Why? Because he found out after a couple minutes that the guys name was Bucky (no problem with that). The problem was that _Bucky_ here, was _hella_ observant. 

Which was why it shouldn't have been a surprise when he asked him about his day.

"Rough day, huh?"

Peter looked at him sharply.

"Eh why'd you say that?"

Bucky looked at him like he was the dumbest person on Earth.

"How about this. Your hair looks like a nest, you have dark bags under your eyes, you're all stiff, I saw that failed test from the tip of your bag, and I'm being attacked with the stressed vibes your sending my way. Not to mention you got a 'My Life Is Falling Apart' and I don't think it's just for the flavour."

Peter's mouth dropped. He sat there gaping for some time before a question slipped out of his mouth.

"What about you? Why'd you order the same drink?"

Bucky smiled at him.

"It sums up my living situation. I live with a bunch of guys that don't know how to let go of their pride; even if it means death."

Before he could stop, again, he blurted out.

"That's not all. Um..ugh never mind I don't even know you and you already know everything about me and imrambelingumsorryimstupidughthisisso....."

He stopped to take a breath.

"This is awkward, ugh sorry.. I should just go.."

As Peter stood up, something fell out of his pocket.

_Shoot. He only had one thing in his pocket that morning, and that was for emergencies..._

He watched it as if he were in a movie, the metal glinting in the sunlight, dried blood from the last time he used _it._ It being a razor. It clanked on the floor, waiting for someone to grab it.

There may have been no eyes staring at the scene, but that was all Peter felt as his face burned red.

His eyes widened, and he felt his heart pulling out of his chest. Quickly, he shoved his papers in his bag, and snatched the razor into his hand, cutting his palm in the process. He didn't care. He had _failed_ and it hadn't even been 10 minutes.

He avoided Bucky's gaze and ran out of the cafe, leaving his drink behind.

If he had looked, he would have seen the concern and understanding embedded in the Soldiers eyes, as well as the fact that he stood up and grabbed Peter's drink, left a $20 bill in the table, and bolted out the door.


	2. Is Your Life Still Falling Apart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter runs.
> 
> And Bucky follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! AVENGERS 4 IS OUT AND I'M NOT GIVING SPOILERS. the whole fandom is like shook rn and I have some angst and fluff for you. A smaller chapter, Im sorry but I thought we could all use some time to process what has been dropped on us today.
> 
> Tw for self harm

All Peter could feel was the wind hitting his face as he ran. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that tears were falling down his eyes like a waterfall, his hair flying behind him, his face burning.

Everything was blurry, and he hadn't been running for long until he found an empty alley and stumbled into it. Yelling silently into the distance.

His mouth moved, but his voice was silent. _So. Much. Pain._

Hot tears fell down his cold cheeks as he sobbed. _Why? Cause you're stupid, that's why. What does Bucky think of you now? Probably a lame old worthless, hopeless kid. Well, he thought right._

_It hurt. It hurt so bad. Why does he screw everything up. Screw you! Your just a stupid idiot who deserves nothing. Why does anyone try to be friends with you? Dumb dumb dumb..._

He kept yelling. And with every wordless plea, his heart tore a little more.

***

Bucky knew a lot. He had been surprised many times before. The kid today didn't surprise him. His personality did. The way he would stutter, avoid contact as if someone could see right through him. How he would glance at his covered arm every once in a while. It was scary.

Because all he saw was himself.

So when the kid ran, he knew it wasn't going to end well. So he did the only thing he could. He _ran._

His hair flew back as he tried to spot the small boy who was slowly slipping from his vision. He slowly caught up, but purposely stayed a bit behind just so he wouldn't scare him.

All of a sudden, the kid shifted and (stumbled?) into the corner. He looked so _lost._ And it _killed_ him. Because he _knew_ how it felt.

And with that, he followed Peter, to find him face away, horrible and heart wrenching sobs falling out of his mouth, holding a trembling hand to his wrist, a shiny piece of metal glinting in the sunlight, as he looked at the damage he'd made. Most of the cuts were shallow, but some were deep enough to see the blood emerging; dark and hard.

Bucky felt broken. Why did his suspicions have to be confirmed?

He slowly walked into the alley, his feet quiet, (courtesy of HYDRA ) as he approached the unaware boy.

As Peter went to make another slash, his hand shook and he dropped the razor.

And he _screamed._

It was a horrible noise. Loud, painful and it sounded so hollow and _sick._

Bucky shut his eyes.

_You need to help him, which means you can't cry. Don't._

The kid sunk to the floor, as he smacked his fists on the ground.

Bucky couldn't take it. Peter whimpered slightly.

"Kid?"

Peter's head snapped up to look at him; and that's when Bucky saw how _bad_ it really was.

He looked miserable, tear tracks were on his face, and his lip was bitten to shreds. His knuckles were scratched badly, probably from hitting his fist on the gravel, and his clothes were muddy and ripped in some areas.

"Oh, Peter."

He looked at Bucky with hollow eyes.

"I just don't get _why_ I'm like this. But I can't do anything about it because I'll just ruin their happiness. Every day I have to _pretend._ And I just want to cry. And everyone thinks I'm this happy ball of sunshine-" he sniffed and wiped his eyes "-but I'm really not. And if I say anything, they'll just laugh because they think I'm kidding. But I'm not! It's not a debate, it's a freaking fact."

Then a whisper.

"I wish it wasn't."

Bucky sat down next to Peter, his heart thumping dangerously hard.

And that's when Peter screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!"

"Pete, can I hug you?"

He looked up with big eyes before nodding.

Bucky wrapped his arms around the boy, wondering why the world was so cruel.

He gave him a sad look.

"Hey kid, do you want to hear a story?"

Peter gave him a small smile.

_God this kid was gonna be the death of him._

***

As Peter sat there, on the ground, listening to Bucky talking about how he was taken as a prisoner of war and tortured, as well as some other horrible things, he sighed.

Part of him was hopeful, because Bucky seemed like a happy guy, and he'd been through so much. And he turned out good.

But the other part felt guilty. Guilty for making him recall all of these horrible times.

And as he continued to listen to Bucky, he looked at the man. The man with the nice hair and coffee coloured eyes, the shiny metal arm he now noticed had a star on it, he felt content. And it stayed like that for a bit.

"Oh, and Pete?"

He looked up.

"Yea?"

"Is your life still falling apart?"

Bucky took Peter's drink from beside him and handed it to him.

Peter smiled.

"Yea, but I think it's going to be renovated soon," he replied, taking a sip.

Maybe he was being biased, but it almost tasted better after Bucky came.

And then he took another.

Bucky knew that when he found Peter, it wasn't going to end well.

Well, Maybe he didn't know everything after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, hope your all managing as we get 3 trailers this week, 2 are out and a lot is at stake. Tell me what you think! Rant as well I don't mind.
> 
> Whatever helps you sleep at night
> 
> ~Hope <33


	3. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been busy

Hey guys! I've decided to end this fic. Thought it had a good ending and wanted to work on one thing for a bit. Ive been gone a while bc its exam time and i need to work on that haha :(

Hope you guys are taking care! And who knows, i might actually add a collection of oneshots. Maybe a identity reveal, baking, etc.

~Hope 💕☕

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Updating weekly.
> 
> Leave feedback or comments below if you can, I love it!
> 
> If you can't, dw take care of yourself and see you next week!
> 
> *hydrate hydrate hydrate!
> 
> ~Hope <333


End file.
